


Rec Me

by fictionalthirst



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Hashtag sorry not sorry, I don't actually really know what that means but there's a lot of descriptions of fluid in here, Implied Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, it's not pining, lusting, more domineering Gladio, plot what plot but with like a long setup, slight restraint, sorry I always have to complicate pwps, unabashed nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthirst/pseuds/fictionalthirst
Summary: Prompto finds some manga at a bookshop in Lestallum, including the latest volume of his favorite Boy's Love series, "Game, Set, Match!". When Gladio teases him for reading "kiddy" books, Prompto recommends one of the high fantasy series he just picked up. There's a bit of a mix-up when Gladio seeks out the volume while Prompto is out grabbing dinner.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Rec Me

**Author's Note:**

> I began to write this in early October for the Promptober suggestion "manga", but I couldn't get the words out in time. Picked it back up, thankfully, because this was fun once I got past the block. :D

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

The bookshop in Lestallum is a welcome sight as Prompto wanders the city looking for a bit of excitement - as well as a shop to grab some more changes of clothes - while Noct and Ignis gather ingredients in the market square, and Gladio is off… doing his _thing_ with the locals. Prompto’s two outfits are wearing themselves out, but he’s also in need of some kind of distraction in the car besides his phone. He can only refresh the Kweh app so many times.

It’s been a long trip, longer than they’d anticipated when they’d left. What should have concluded within a week or two has now extended to an indefinite time period. He’s getting more and more fidgety in the front passenger seat as the days go by. Ignis will certainly be glad for any sort of diversion to keep Prompto still and quiet while the advisor drives.

Prompto browses the racks of manga, an unfortunately small selection in this two-storey shop, but it’s an opportunity to take a chance with a new series or two. So he peruses the stacks carefully and grabs three volumes before his eyes land on a familiar title. “Game, Set, Match!” is a boy’s love series that he’s been very involved with for the past few years of its publication, and it’s the newest volume. In all the scuffle of the trip and the subsequent loss of his city and his home, it had _somehow_ slipped his mind that the latest edition had been released.

The plastic wrapping around the volume reminds Prompto just _what_ he likes the series for, and he tucks it in between two of the others he’s got in his hand. Now excited to get to read the further adventures of Gravis and Parvus and their torrid affairs, Prompto heads to the cashier and drops a not-insignificant amount of his share of the gil on the books. It’s not too extravagant, though - their last hunt netted them quite a tidy sum, and Ignis had allowed them each a little extra for their ‘allowance’ this time. Prompto still has plenty to grab himself another set of clothes.

Tomorrow. Before they leave Lestallum. For sure.

He makes it back to the Leville where they’re crammed into a two-queen-beds room and thankfully no one is back yet. Just as he breathes a sigh of relief, his phone buzzes with a text and it startles him so much that he drops his bag of precious reading material to the ground, all of the volumes spilling out. Hastily, he scoops them back up and finds his duffle, shoving the bag inside before checking the notification.

**”””king”””:** iggy n me r goin to look around for some spice he needs b back in a while  
 **king’s knight #3:** aight, bro.  
 **king’s knight #3:** i’m just gonna chill back here.  
 **”””king”””:** cya

Prompto almost does a celebratory dance. He _knows_ Gladio won’t be back for a while. He can take his time with “Game, Set, Match!” and probably have a little stress relief before Noctis and Ignis return.

The volume picks up right where the last left off, on the cliffhanger that had nearly caused Prompto to throw the book across the room. Gravis’s potential expulsion from the campus due to his violent retaliation against the man that had blackened Parvus’s eye during the volleyball match is resolved a little too neatly, but Prompto doesn’t read this series for plot details. The result is a rather heated conversation between the two leads in Parvus’s bedroom, which leads to an exquisite scene of Gravis pressing Parvus up against his dormitory door and taking him roughly against it.

Prompto is hard, but he ignores his arousal until he’s read the whole volume. He’s glad he does, because the final sex scene of the volume is so hot that he’s dripping in his boxer briefs, his cock throbbing almost painfully as it’s neglected.

The volume ends on another frustrating cliffhanger, but Prompto barely has any thought for the disruption of the narrative, shoving the book deep, deep into his bag and darting to the bathroom to take care of himself in the shower before the others return.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

Gladio exits The Vanilla Leukorn more pent up than when he’d entered. He had thought for sure that a little time in the private viewing booths of a strip club would have eased his urges, but even after release, he’s feeling… eager. He’s been trying to circumvent the need to find companionship for many months now, even before they’d left the city. His many casual encounters could get back to the general populace and bring the people’s opinion of the new King and his ‘Guard down into the gutter. Usually observing and self-pleasuring are enough to keep his urges at bay. He’ll just have to find another solution, but for now, he needs to return to the hotel room before the others wonder where he’s gone off to.

The lights are low in their room, as he can see from the street, but he supposes the guys might be tired and lazily lounging, preparing for sleep. He’ll slip in quietly. He hopes that Prompto and Noct are sharing tonight. He’d rather not sleep next to his King and be reduced to a human punching bag.

Why he’d rather not sleep next to Prompto, he’d rather not dwell on.

It’s a bit difficult, however, considering the state of his hormones lately. Crammed ass to crotch in the tent with the other three guys, it’s inevitable that sometimes he’s forced to sleep pressed close to the small, soft blond, who has drawn his inappropriate attention a little too often in the past few weeks or so. Attention focused squarely in his groin.

If he’d been told five years ago the scrawny blond in the arcade would be giving him inappropriate boners, he’d have laughed. But now that he’s come into his own, Prompto’s mastery of marksmanship and the delicate musculature he’s developed has been doing something to Gladio.

It might be different if Prompto had shown any attraction to his own gender, but the guy’s adoration of Cindy seems to outshine any possibility of that. If Prompto had given Gladio any reason to believe he was open to his advances, he would have absolutely turned up the charm at this point.

So when he silently opens the door and finds that the room is empty, except for the aforementioned slim blond, holding a tiny hotel towel around his lower half and dripping with the evidence of a recent shower, Gladio briefly contemplates turning right around and heading for the fountain outside the hotel to have a cool-down.

Instead, he rattles the doorknob and lands a heavy boot onto the floor to announce his presence.

“Oh, _Six_ , Gladio,” Prompto gasps with a laugh on its heels. “Scared the hell outta me, Big Guy.”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Gladio answers, pointedly not lingering on Prompto’s state of undress as he shuts the door behind him. “Thought you guy’s’d be asleep or something by now.”

“Iggy and Noct aren’t back yet,” Prompto says, scooping garments out of his duffle bag. There’s an awkward pause, the blond staring back at Gladio with a slight flush to his fair face. “I totally spaced and didn’t bring my PJs in the bathroom with me.” He adds, almost nervously.

“No problem,” Gladio replies, making his way across the room to his own bag. “I’m probably gonna just read for a bit on the balcony.”

“Yeah, sure,” Prompto nods and ducks back into the bathroom with his clothes in tow.

Gladio exhales deeply once the smaller guy is back behind the door, his shoulders slumping a bit in defeat. He’s going to make sure he gets Iggy as a sleeping partner tonight, or he’s volunteering to take the tiny sofa. Hell, at this rate, he might even settle for Noct.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

They’re travelling west, toward Ravatogh, which is an exciting photographic opportunity, but Prompto is deep within the first volume of one of the new series that he’d picked up. Thankfully, this one is sort of plot heavy, so it’s taking him a little longer than usual to get through it. Perfect for the long drive.

“How’s that kiddy book, Blondie?” Gladio’s condescending humor comes from behind him.

“Manga’s not just for kids, Gladio,” Prompto rolls his eyes in the side-view mirror. Turning, he adds, “You might actually like some of them if you give ‘em a try. There are a lot of kinds of stories, you know. It’s a medium, not a genre.”

“No thanks, I don’t need pictures to get through a story,” Gladio laughs, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees, poking a finger against his own temple. “I’ve got ‘em up here.”

_Bored and trying to pick a fight,_ Prompto thinks, and decides not to rise to him. Instead, he decides to give a recommendation for the high fantasy adventure story he’d just started reading. Considering he’d only just bought the first volume, it’d be an easy gateway for a new reader. “Wanting some visuals along with a narrative isn’t a _bad_ thing, dude. You know, I think you’d like this new series I grabbed. It’s got a character you might relate to! He _seems_ like a jock-y meathead, but he’s also pretty studious. Always has his nose in a book, when he’s not being a rowdy jackass.”

Ignis does that little half-laugh of his, and Prompto feels a little proud of himself.

“Guy sounds a little too complex for Gladio to relate,” Noct adds casually, looking at the passing landscape with his chin in his hand.

“Hey now,” Gladio complains, sitting back against the seat and crossing his arms over his broad chest. “How’d this become ‘Bust Gladio’s Balls Hour’?”

“I think you’ll find that you were the one to bring this scorn upon yourself,” Ignis comments, flipping the turn signal on as they prepare to make their way south for a bit. “As they say, Gladio, if you can’t take the heat…”

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

Gladio’s thighs are burning from the trek up the _volcano_ and he’s a little annoyed about it. He’d thought that he had his body on lockdown. Well, as far as physical fitness is concerned. He knows he’s got no such control over it in other situations, which is why he’s sweating over the position he finds himself in now.

Noctis, of course, had turned in early for the night, Ignis following him into the back of the caravan shortly after, once Prompto offered to clean up after their dinner. They’re both sure to have taken the separate bunks, leaving the big bed for Prompto and Gladio to share. 

Gladio anticipates a long night of not being able to fall asleep. Good thing they’ve got a long drive back to Lestallum tomorrow. He can nap in the car.

“Not tired yet, Big Guy?” Prompto asks from the kitchen, rinsing the plates and setting them to dry in the strainer.

“I’m getting there,” Gladio sighs, draining the last of his drink as he sits in the booth, reading. “I can finish those up if _you_ want to go to bed.”

“I’m practically done, but thanks,” Prompto chuckles. “It was a long day today, huh? Up and down a volcano. My ass is killing me. I really could have used another three to four months in endurance training.”

“Trust me, Blondie, you’re not the only one hurting,” Gladio grins, trying not to latch on to the mention of Prompto’s ass. His flirtation instincts are screaming at him to make a comment, and after watching that pert little behind as they climbed the slope of Ravatogh for hours, it’s difficult to push the impulse down. “My thighs are trembling like a baby anak’s legs.”

Prompto bites his lower lip, and Gladio can’t suppress the sharp spike of arousal in his gut.

“That’s a little hard to believe,” Prompto says, humor in his voice. “I’ve seen you in shorts, Gladio. You look like you could snap someone’s neck with those things.”

Okay, now, one of the hexatheon is just messing with him. Gladio is thankful that he has such strong will power, or the temptation to say something saucy in response could have leapt unbidden from his mouth.

“Doesn’t mean they don’t get tired out,” Gladio says, in lieu of something pointedly sexual.

“Well, I wouldn’t know,” Prompto laughs, stepping out away from the sink and doing a little pose that accentuates his slim limbs. “I’ve practically got popsicle sticks for legs. They’re about as useful, too. I know you saw me trip over my own foot during the fight with the Zu.”

“I also saw you absolutely wreck the thing,” Gladio acknowledges. He likes to roast Prom, for sure, but there’s something to be said of praising good work. Positive reinforcement is not his usual method, but if it causes Prompto’s cheeks to color so beautifully every time, he’s considering making it a regular technique. It might be a suitable replacement for the instinct to flirt.

“Yeah, it’s this new thing I’m trying out,” Prompto laughs, putting the last mug to dry. “Being useful to the group. I’m sure you and Iggy’ll be ecstatic.”

“You’re always useful,” Gladio insists. “And even if you make some mistakes, that doesn’t erase how much we - _Noct_ \- needs you.”

“Aw,” Prompto flushes even deeper pink. “Shucks, Big Guy. What’re you being so sweet for?”

Gladio has dug himself a giant hole and he kind of wishes that he’d just stepped right into the lava pool at the volcano’s peak this afternoon. A certain death is preferable to the edge of danger he is teetering on.

“Just don’t want you to get the wrong idea about your worth,” Gladio shrugs, and it’s true. He just hopes that the nonchalant attitude he’s trying for is convincing in the least.

Prompto turns back to the sink, fidgeting, then grabs the sponge and starts to scrub the metal surface. Gladio wonders if he’s said something wrong, but the blond turns just slightly back toward him and the wide grin tugging at his cheeks tells Gladio that it’s a pleased sort of deflection.

“I’m gonna hit the sack,” Gladio says, closing his book and tossing it down onto the table. “You’re good, right? Not gonna stay up all night?”

“No, no, I’m wiped. I’ll be right in after you.”

“I’ll turn down the covers for you,” Gladio says, standing, and in this tiny caravan he feels like he towers over Prompto even more than usual, the blond backing himself up against the kitchen cupboard doors to make room for Gladio’s passage through to the bedroom. _Shit._

“Oh,” Prompto nods. “Yeah, they probably took the bunks, huh?”

“That’d be my guess,” Gladio nods down at him, and gods, they’re so close, and he’s so small, Gladio could pick him up right now and press him against those doors and those ‘popsicle sticks’ could wrap right around his hips…

“Well, I’ll be in after I hit the bathroom. I’ll make sure my breath is minty-fresh before subjecting you to it, haha.” Prompto says, and Gladio has to blink a little to get back to the present moment, rather than his insistent fantasy. Thank the gods he’s not pitching a tent three inches away from the blond’s slight body.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Gladio says, his skin crawling with awkward energy as he smiles down at Prompto’s quip. He breaks off to make his way back behind the curtain where the bunks and the giant bed await - 

To his surprise, Ignis and Noct are curled up, facing away from each other, on the plush surface of the bed, leaving the bunks for Prompto and Gladio.

He can’t help the swoop of disappointment in his stomach - _not that he had been planning to do anything_ \- as he drops his leather pants and climbs into the bottom bunk in his boxer briefs.

A few minutes later, Prompto sweeps in from behind the curtain and stops short. Gladio is facing the wall and trying to feign sleep. He hears the soft clanking of Prompto’s belt coming undone and the rustle of his pants being dropped to the floor, too, before he turns just slightly to watch pale legs swing up into the upper bunk.

Even laying below him, Gladio feels like he won’t be able to put their last few moments together out of his mind, nor his clinging, aching desires.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

The drive back is quiet again, because Prompto starts up the final new book he’d purchased, and it’s a dramatic, cerebral story that has him trying to put together the various pieces of information that he’s been presented with in the earlier chapters.

It’s just too bad he’s having so much trouble focusing as his mind drifts back to the night before.

He had been almost looking _forward_ to laying with Gladio in the caravan’s bed, which is not usual, as the guy is a furnace when they’re pressed close together in the tent. It’s a surprise to himself that he deflated so much after stepping beyond the curtain and finding the bed occupied by Noct and Iggy.

Gladio’s gorgeous, of course. Like, anyone with eyes can see that. But Prompto has never been able to kid himself that Gladio would ever consider him more than just that annoying friend of _his_ friend.

Not until Gladio had said such kind things in the kitchen. And then stood a hair’s breadth away from Prompto as he suggested that he’d prepare their shared bed for him. It was hot as hell, and Prompto was a little proud of himself for not pulling himself onto his tip-toes to press his mouth to Gladio’s. _That_ would have been a huge mistake, and made the rest of the journey unbearably awkward. 

He looks up from reading the same page three times, trying to shake his errant thoughts of Gladio away, and notices the bigger guy’s eyes on him from the mirror. Brilliant amber shifts away, as if caught at something. Prompto’s heart skips, and he grins, shoving the hopeful ache back into his guts where it belongs.

“Bored back there, Big Guy?” He asks, turning in his seat. “Just let me know when you wanna borrow that book I recommended.”

“Thanks, but I’ve got my own,” Gladio says, holding up the burnt-orange colored book. “Just don’t wanna rush to the end, you know?”

“Not me,” Prompto shrugs. “I wanna know what happens. As soon as possible.”

“No patience, huh?” Gladio smirks. “Not surprising.”

“Nothing wrong with a healthy dose of curiosity,” Ignis cuts into their conversation, and Prompto almost blushes at the fact that he’d nearly forgotten that he and the Shield weren’t alone in the car. “I myself find that I often prefer to read quickly to get to the end, and then more thoroughly a second time round.”

“I’ll just wait for the movie,” Noctis pipes up, eyes closed and dozing with his arms crossed.

Prompto snickers. “You see, Gladio? I could be so much worse.”

“Fair enough,” The brunette smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Though one step above Noct isn’t the high ground you think it is.”

“Shut up, Gladio,” Noctis grumbles, throwing a weak punch to the older guy’s bicep.

Prompto laughs. This kind of camaraderie... he couldn’t have imagined it a mere six years ago. Hell, not even six months ago. Ignis has always been politely distant, and may _always_ be, but Gladio… Prompto had been sure there would never be anything between them but mere tolerance. Now that the four of them are all they’ve got, it’s a great feeling to know that there’s more than just vague approval of his existence.

So much has been lost, but what he’s gained - it’s pretty awesome.

He turns back to his book, feeling a bit of a sinking feeling. He can’t disrupt this easy chemistry with wondering if Gladio _likes_ him. It’s probably not even a possibility. Prompto knows that when they hit Lestallum, Gladio’ll take his leave and spend about ten minutes chatting up some gorgeous _built_ woman, and then take her back to her place.

Last night was definitely just a fluke. Gladio was genuinely trying to bolster Prompto’s confidence. Nothing more.

With a slight sigh, Prompto reads the same page one more time, and finally, the information sticks.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

When they return to the Leville, they’re informed that there are only single rooms available, but with their earnings from Prompto’s gorgeous photo, they’re able to spend the little bit extra to have a decent place to sleep tonight. The question of how the rooms will be split is summarily solved when Noctis grabs Ignis’s sleeve and tugs him to the room nearest the stairs, saying that he’s heading straight to bed. Ignis informs the remaining pair that he will make sure their King will have dinner before falling asleep, and bids them a good evening.

Gladio blinks as the door shuts in their faces, and wonders for the first time if something weird is going on with Noct and Iggy. They’ve been awfully tied at the hip lately, and Gladio’s not sure he can really parse the idea that there may be more to their relationship than what is apparent. Not that it wouldn’t make sense, but why after all this time, and with Noct’s impending nuptials, would they make a move now?

Prompto is halfway down the hall to their room before Gladio collects his wits and follows. The room isn’t too shabby for only having one bed. It’s also got a rather decent sized bathroom and a low table in front of the sofa that is small but comfortable looking. Probably not big enough for either he or Prompto to try to sleep on, but big enough to relax and read.

“I think I’m gonna go out and score some food,” Prompto says as he dumps his bag next to the right-hand side of the bed. “I’ve been dreaming about that bird-broth rice and curry for days.”

“I’m just gonna stay in,” Gladio sighs, dropping onto the sofa. “Order some room service. I’m still tired from the trek up the volcano.”

“Oh, “ Prompto says, seemingly with a bit of surprise. “Fair enough.” Prompto checks his phone and then returns his attention to Gladio. “Ugh, it’s probably gonna be busy. Right at dinnertime. See you in a while, then.”

“See ya,” Gladio nods, and when Prompto is definitely, truly gone, he changes into his pajamas and settles himself on the sofa.

After about ten minutes, Gladio’s book takes a turn that he’s not sure he’s happy with. And with only twenty pages until the end, he suspects that it’s going to end on a cliffhanger. He knows for a fact this book has not officially been announced as part of a series, so he’s loath to continue, worried that he’ll hate the outcome and possibly will have to wait until another book is published.

He tosses the tome onto the small table and fidgets a few minutes before deciding he’s going to give in and borrow that manga Prompto offered to loan him. He expects it’ll be a quick read, considering it’s ninety-five percent pictures, and since Prompto will be gone for a bit, he won’t suffer any embarrassment for giving in.

Digging through Prompto’s bag, his hand hits a stack of books underneath the meager change of clothing, and he pulls the bottom book out first, his fingers already underneath it.

The cover shows two men dressed in volleyball uniforms, one fairly large and intimidating with blond hair and green eyes, the other short and petite with deep purple hair, his golden eyes bright and round.

“Game, Set, Match!” seems like it’s probably the book Prompto recommended, since it’s got “jock-y” guys in it. The other volumes covers seem to indicate the genres of high fantasy, a detective story, and a magical girl series. Gladio’s not sure the art style of the recommended manga is really his kind of thing, but the lines are clean and bold, despite the kind of “pretty” style.

Settling on the bed, he discovers the story starts in the middle of a conflict, and Gladio checks the cover to find that it’s volume three of a series. He’s a bit annoyed that Prompto would suggest he begin in the middle of the story, but he supposes that he’ll probably be able to figure out the basic plot within a few pages. It’s not like these things are deep literature.

He’s only about five pages in when he’s shocked to find that Gravis and Parvus’s relationship isn’t just one of teammates, but of lovers. It seems like their involvement with each other is quite casual, as well as a bit antagonistic, and when Gravis slips his lovingly rendered - and frustratingly censored - cock into Parvus’s willing flesh, Gladio blinks with surprise. Prompto is reading wildly erotic _gay_ manga.

He finds himself smiling down at the pages with a renewed hope in his rapidly beating heart. Prompto is clearly interested in his own gender.

Gravis and Parvus are quite condescending to each other while they’re fucking, but the sex is hot as hell and Gladio finds himself at full attention just after a few pages of the detailed drawings of their very graphic penetrative sex. There’s even an explosive come shot that takes up an entire page.

Gladio’s dick is straining his lounge pants and it’s a little crazy that _Prompto,_ of all people, had recommended this gay smut to him. Gladio almost wonders if it is a sort of… invitation? Why else would he insistently offer to loan him this particular book?

The idea makes him just a bit more excited, and he has to palm himself over the soft material of his pajamas.

_Well,_ Gladio thinks, biting his lip. _If Prom’s gonna be bold, then so am I._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

Prompto is pleasantly satisfied from his dinner and feeling a little tired as he makes his way back to the hotel. He’s ready to crash onto the soft surface of the bed after sleeping fitfully in the terrible bunks of the caravan last night, but remembers that he’s going to have to share with Gladio, Insomnia’s largest man, and deflates a bit. There is still a trembling ember of desire burning in the pit of his abdomen after last night. He hopes he won’t do anything inappropriate in his sleep.

He lets himself into the room with his keycard and slips off his boots before rounding the corner to find Gladio laying in the bed on his stomach. He’s wearing only his _far_ too enticing lounge pants, his elbows pressed into the foot of the bed, and reading -

“Game, Set, Match!”. A fuse pops in Prompto’s brain.

“No, wait - not that one!” He says, stumbling after banging his shin on the coffee table as he rushes over to snatch the volume from Gladio’s hands. He’s horrified to find that the larger man is more than halfway through the book already.

Gladio’s caught more than a little off-guard by the sudden disturbance to his reading, his hand still held in the position it had been in while holding the book as he blinks up at Prompto with confusion. Prompto shoves the book back into his duffle, laying open at his side of the bed.

“Why? It was good,” Gladio says, and Prompto whips his head back to face the big guy, his lips quirked in a sensual grin. “You were right, I liked it _much_ more than I thought I would. What’s _your_ favorite part?”

Prompto blushes wildly. “You haven’t gotten to it, yet. It’s near the end.”

“Tell me,” Gladio purrs, and Prompto feels like his skin is too tight. “Or we could read it together? C’mere.” He pats the space next to him on the bed.

“I… gotta get ready for bed,” Prompto hesitates, shuffling through his bag to get his pajamas out.

“After that, then?” Gladio asks, rearranging himself a little on the bed, his shapely backside shifting under the material of his soft pants and flooding Prompto’s mouth with saliva.

“Maybe,” Prompto nods, and slips into the bathroom like a terrified rabbit, shutting the door a little more forcefully than he intended. He dumps his clothes on the lid of the toilet and leans against the sink, staring at his reflection with disbelief and a flush of rose to his cheekbones.

_What the hell is going on?_ He rubs his gloved hands over his face, the heat of his embarrassment seeping through the material as he presses the heels to his eyes. _Is this for real? Or is he making fun of me? Gods. Of all the people to find out that I read gay porn comics…_

Instead of dwelling on the what-ifs, Prompto divests himself of all his clothes and draws his sleep shorts up around his hips. Ignoring the slight swell of his cock as his mind unhelpfully presents him with various pleasant outcomes of returning to the room and laying down next to Gladio, he finishes his preparations for sleep. He exchanges his contacts for his glasses and brushes his teeth, anxiety spiking with every minute closer to his exit from the safety of the bathroom.

With a deep breath, he pulls his tank top down over his torso and pushes his way back out into the main room, finding Gladio laying on his side. The brunette’s lazy smile is nearly a distraction from the bare torso that leads down to a surprising swell at the juncture of his thighs.

Prompto’s breath hitches. _So… not a joke, then._

“Well?” Gladio asks, once again laying a hand on the bed next to him in invitation. “What do you think? Should we finish up the book together?”

Prompto takes a moment to think over the implications. Gladio is hard. They’re potentially going to read a sexually explicit graphic novel together. Prompto is likely to get hard, too. They’ll be in bed together all night.

It’s like an equation, and for once, Prompto has a vague idea of the result, but he’s not sure if it’s the _right_ answer.

When Gladio licks the corner of his lips, Prompto checks his work and circles the answer, sliding onto the mattress with the older man after grabbing the book back out of his bag.

Gladio props his head on one hand, offering a pillow and drawing Prompto to lay against him and angle the book toward them both. His swollen manhood presses sweetly against Prompto’s backside, and the blond’s pulse quickens, anticipation running rampant through his veins.

“Alright, now that we’re comfy,” Gladio says, even though Prompto feels less ‘comfy’ and more ‘on high alert’. “You read this guy’s lines-” He points to Parvus, the tiny, sort of feminine guy, “And I’ll read his.” He points to Gravis, the enormous brute of a man that Prompto is definitely hot for.

“Gladio-” Prompto hesitates.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” The brunette says, that devilish grin and sensual low tone tugging at the fish hook stuck in Prompto’s lower abdomen.

“Fine,” Prompto sighs, the frustratingly obvious flush of arousal crawling across his cheeks. He glances down at the page that Gladio had left on, and his eyes widen. This is a rather emotionally charged scene that leads to some fantastic sex. It’s the ‘favorite part’ he’d referred to. Seems like it was earlier in the book than he had remembered.

_”Gravis,”_ Prompto reads, a little wooden and awkward. _”You know that I didn’t trip Ruo because he simply annoyed me. I did it because he hurt you.”_

“C’mon, Prom, you can act better than that, can’t you? Get into it.” Gladio teases, then takes a breath to perform his line. _”I don’t need you to fight my battles, Parvus.”_

Prompto raises a brow in annoyance, but of course rises to the challenge. If he wants Prompto to _get into it,_ he’s going to have to deal with the consequences. With feeling, he reads, _”I never said you did!”_

Gladio smiles down at him, and the pleased expression might set Prompto’s steps a little lighter for _weeks_.

_”What do you care if Ruo has it out for me?”_ Gladio’s a little too good at this, and Prompto wants to match him.

_”Gravis, are you an idiot?”_ Prompto puts all his effort into his performance, now. The next line is a little too intimate for serious acting, and just the thought of uttering the words with conviction sets Prompto’s heart to racing. _”I lo-love you!”_ , He stumbles.

“Wait, Gravis didn’t know this already?” Gladio frowns down at the book. “They’ve been fucking like absolute rabbits for _chapters_ and this is the first they’re talking about this?”

“It’s just a friends-but-mostly-enemies-with-benefits,” Prompto shrugs. “The first time they slept together was a little iffy, even. But they talked about it after so I kind of forgave it.”

“Hm,” Gladio says, flipping the page, even though they haven’t read it yet. “What exactly is it you like about this? I mean besides the extremely pornographic drawings.”

“I need more reasons?” Prompto laughs. It’s one thing for Gladio to draw his own conclusions about what Prompto likes from reading this manga together, but to have to say it out loud… “I, uh... the relationship is complex. It sounds not great from just a summary, but it’s really well developed. And Gravis feels the same way about Parvus, but he’s too macho to admit it yet.”

“Ah,” Gladio nods. “Guess I’d have to have read the rest to get the nuance. Honestly, I’m surprised you have the inclination toward this sort of thing. You seem… to have a pretty one-track mind towards the ladies.”

“Back at you, Big Guy!” Prompto laughs. “Like I could guess that I’d find you reading my gay porn and enjoying it. You flirt with every woman in a ten foot radius of yourself.”

“It’s fun,” Gladio shrugs. “Anyway, let’s keep going.” He flips back to the page they were on. _”No, you don’t. This is- this isn’t love. It’s just a **game.** ”_ Gladio’s voice trails off a little at the end of his line. “Ouch. Gravis is a dick.”

“Yeah,” Prompto says, snuggling closer to Gladio’s chest as a warm, broad palm smooths over his stomach. “But he’s also _got_ a fantastic dick, so Parvus puts up with his emotional constipation.”

Gladio laughs, his thumb rubbing over Prompto’s navel. It sets his skin to tingling, and he wants to just abandon the book and instead press himself all along Gladio’s body.

“Keep going,” The big guy says, nodding toward the book.

Parvus’s reaction to Gravis’s words is a look of shock, and in the next panel, hurt.

_”Fine,”_ Prompto says, his voice dripping with sorrow. _”If that’s all this is to you, then just keep playing. I don’t care.”_

“He’s just going to give Gravis what he wants?” Gladio sighs. “Get some self-respect, Parvus.”

“You’ve seen Gravis completely rail him before, right?” Prompto says, looking up into Gladio’s eyes. “I’d do it, too.”

“You want to be used?” Gladio asks, his voice throaty and low.

“Sometimes,” Prompto breathes, a flood of arousal stiffening his dick. “It’s hot when they do it, anyway. You’ll see.”

The next few pages are free of dialog, except for the grunts and cries of their activities, and Prompto’s not going to act those out. It seems like Gladio is too absorbed in the visuals to demand it of him, and they watch as Gravis takes Parvus in at least three different positions, the slighter man’s body stretched under the onslaught of his partner’s massive cock.

The pressure against Prompto’s backside is stronger, and he shivers as he feels a twitch of Gladio’s manhood as they read the page where Gravis draws a very wet orgasm from Parvus’s body, the artist having rendered the fluid in graphic detail.

“Yeah, I guess if Gravis made me come that hard, I’d ignore the red flags, too.” Gladio comments, his hand now laying against Prompto’s lower belly, the tip of his pinky and ring fingers dipping below the waistband of the blond’s pajamas.

The contact disappears as Gladio carefully extracts the book from Prompto’s hands and sets it aside.

Prompto’s pulse is hammering through his entire body, especially in his hard-as-steel cock.

“So,” Gladio begins. “Now that I know you’re not _just_ into ladies like Cindy-”

“Cindy’s not a goal or anything,” Prompto blurts. “She’s… safe. She’s not into me.”

“Okay,” Gladio says, his hands finding Prompto’s skin under his tank top. “What do you think? Do you want to fuck, or build slowly toward a relationship? Just so we’re better at communicating than Parvus and Gravis.”

Prompto laughs a little, worried that there’s a right answer and he’ll choose the opposite. He can’t help but stand in his truth. “Would I be greedy to say both?”

“Mmm,” Gladio hums, grinning down at him. “Maybe, but I can’t fault you for it.”

“Well that’s good,” Prompto smiles back. “Does that mean we’re on the same page?”

“Not really gonna pass up an opportunity to make you mine,” Gladio answers, his husky voice melting over Prompto’s skin like warm honey as the larger man rolls on top of him, between his legs, pressing their fronts together with exquisite pressure on his absolutely aching cock. “I should warn you: I can be a little possessive in a relationship. That alright?”

“Fuck, Gladio,” Prompto breathes, trying to get his thoughts in order as the bigger man brushes his beard along the column of the blond’s neck. “It’s only my biggest kink. So yeah, we’re good.”

“Guess I’m gonna have to give it to ya,” Gladio comments, raising up on his hands to look down at Prompto’s face, more words obviously waiting behind his lips.

“Good,” Prompto quips.

“Ha, ha,” Gladio grabs both Prompto’s wrists and pulls them above his head, pinning him to the bed with his hips. “As I was saying: I’ll have to give you credit about the whole manga debate. I was wrong. They’re definitely worthwhile.”

“It’s good that you can see reason,” Prompto answers, but he’s only just barely hanging on to rational thought as Gladio begins to slowly roll his hips. “We can talk more about that later, though, okay?”

“Mmmm,” Gladio grins back down, his teeth sharp with hunger. “Eager. I like it.”

“You gonna fuck me, or just talk about it all night?” Prompto asks, thrusting up.

“Oh, _good_ ,” Gladio shifts both of Prompto’s wrists under one huge hand, the other smoothing down Prompto’s cheek and grasping his face roughly between fingers and thumb. “You’re a fighter. Should I make you bite down on your shirt to keep you quiet?”

“Yeah, make me,” Prompto says, his words squished between his distorted lips. Gladio releases his face with a dark chuckle, pulling the glasses off his face and the tight fabric of his tank top up around his chest, the front of it is roughly pushed between his teeth. He can’t help but moan as three of Gladio’s fingers enter his mouth along with the garment.

“Don’t let that fall out,” Gladio orders. “I’ll let you know when you can free up your mouth.”

Prompto groans. He’s harder than he’s ever been, and that’s saying something considering how fucking pent up he’s been lately, and how turned on he was the other night after reading “Game, Set, Match!” on his own.

It might have to be moved to the top of his list of favorite book series, now that it’s gotten him _here_.

“I’m gonna get you nice and ready for me,” Gladio promises. “Starting with getting these shorts off you. They’re cute and all, but I want what’s under them.”

_Oh, **Six** ,_ Prompto shivers. _He’s a narrator. Yes, please and thank you!_

“Damn,” Gladio says, as Prompto feels the cool air of the hotel room flow over his overheated groin. “You’re pretty big for such a little dude.” A warm hand closes around him at the base, and Prompto cries out from between his teeth, muffled by the shirt in his mouth.

He’s a little afraid to look down at Gladio working him over - he’d had a quick jerk session in the shower this morning, but it might not have been recent enough to keep him from coming too fast.

There’s a shift and Gladio’s thighs are straddling his own, the hot, bare thickness pressed up against Prompto’s. He has no choice but to look down to where they’re touching. Gladio’s pajamas are pushed down just far enough to get his dick out, and the proud length of him is warmly resting against his own, a tantalizing bead of precome dripping from his tip.

Gladio is definitely thicker than Prompto, and just a little bit longer, but the contact drives any thought of envy from his mind. Gladio pushes his index finger between their cocks as the rest of his hand wraps around them both and he starts to stroke them. Prompto’s eyes roll back into his head, and he thrusts up just a bit, aching for Gladio to tease his frenum, the most sensitive spot on his manhood.

“How long’s it been for you?” Gladio asks, a little breathless. “Since we left? Before that?”

Prompto can only nod, enjoying the test of his willpower in keeping the shirt in between his teeth.

“Who was it?” Gladio asks, knowing full well he can’t answer without some kind of undetermined punishment. “Someone I know?”

Again, Prompto nods. Gladio doesn’t know him _well_ \- he’s just another Crownsguard trainee - but he’s excited to see what Gladio’s reaction will be.

The bigger man stills his hand on them and leans down to get close to Prompto’s face. “I’m gonna take you so thoroughly you won’t even remember what he looked like,” He promises, and Prompto nods in agreement, wriggling, trying to get back the rhythm of his strokes. “Tell me who you belong to. You have permission to speak.”

“You,” Prompto breathes, his aching jaw opening to release the fabric from his mouth. “I belong to you, Gladio, please-”

“Good,” The brunette smiles as he bites at Prompto’s lips, coaxing them open and diving in with his wet, hot tongue. “Let me get inside you and make it for real.” He sits up, drawing himself off both Prompto and the bed, dropping his pajamas to the floor. Prompto wastes no time kicking his shorts and briefs the rest of the way off and flipping onto his stomach, raising his ass into the air in invitation.

“Fuck, Blondie,” Gladio groans. “Part of me wants to tease you open and leave you wanting, when you act like that.”

“But you’re not going to,” Prompto says, rather than asks.

A harsh slap lands on both his asscheeks, close to his balls, and he cries out in pain and pleasure both.

“You’ve been learning a little too much from that book, I think,” Gladio comments, soothing his thumbs over the stinging spot on his backside. “I kinda wish I had something to push inside you so you could lay there for awhile and think about how you’re gonna talk to me from now on.”

Prompto groans, and thinks of the vibrating dildo in the hidden pocket of his duffel. But at the same time, he wants Gladio inside him as soon as possible.

Maybe he’ll bring it up later, when he’s not so needy as he is already.

“You’re lucky that I’m more impatient now than I usually am,” Gladio says as he climbs back onto the bed, his thighs nudging between Prompto’s. “I really need to be inside you. Fuck.” His hands are pulling Prompto’s cheeks apart, thick thumbs both brushing across his opening.

“Yes, please” Prompto breathes, arching just a little, encouraging Gladio to press inside. He doesn’t care if he’s dry, he needs some kind of penetration, _right now_.

“Hold still,” Gladio tells him, and before Prompto can figure out why there’s so much movement behind him, the hot, wet press of Gladio’s tongue is sliding over his opening in a long, drawn out stroke.

He shoves his face into the comforter and screams, the ache inside him tightening even further, barely satisfied by the sudden thrust of the appendage past the ring of muscle. One of Gladio’s thumbs strokes down his perineum, while his tongue dives inside even further, absolutely wringing Prompto’s moans out from deep in his guts and into the bedding. Gladio traces the rim of his opening, then ducks back inside shallowly, a tickling caress that shudders through him and draws out a whimper. Teasing down to the edge of Prompto’s scrotum, Gladio keeps Prompto’s ass spread before slipping up again and plunging his tongue aggressively back inside. 

“Gladio, gods,” Prompto pants, involuntarily wriggling under the onslaught of his mouth, “I’m gonna come, stop, stop!”

With another long lap against the pucker, Gladio pulls away with a wet sound, and Prompto sags down onto the bed, trapping his painfully full cock under himself.

“You might want to,” Gladio suggests. “Might loosen you up a little more. I don’t think my spit’s gonna be good enough to get me inside here.” Two fingers push inside him, easily sliding in, pulling a quick shout of satisfaction from Prompto’s throat. He knows that they’re only a fraction of what has to fit, and groans with _want_.

“I’ve got lube,” Prompto breathes. “Inside my bag, there’s a little inner pocket-”

“Perfect,” Gladio slips his fingers out and massages his cheeks in two broad palms. “I didn’t think I’d need any when we left Crown City. Good thing you were prepared for me.”

Prompto can hear the smirk in Gladio’s voice, and it shivers down his spine and throbs in his cock, aching for release. He hopes he can keep it together for at least as long as Gladio, though he’s not very confident.

“Oh, nice,” Gladio says after unzipping the secret pocket and shuffling around inside the bag a bit.

_Oh, shit,_ Prompto winces. Gladio’s mouth had made him forget the dildo he’d been hiding only moments ago.

“This will definitely help get you ready for me,” Gladio purrs, sliding the length of it down the cleft of Prompto’s ass, teasing it over the loosened opening. “You just think of everything, don’t you, Blondie?”

Prompto only moans in response, Gladio’s hands pulling him open and nudging the head of the dildo against his ass, gently but purposefully teasing. There’s a pop of the cap to his lube, and a cold drizzle of the fluid that startles a slight jump from his already tense body as it’s applied to his ass. Just the slightest pressure with the toy, and his cheeks parted by one of Gladio’s hands, the tip shallowly breaches Prompto’s entrance before the bigger man draws it back and out. Over and over, a tiny bit deeper with every push, Prompto squirms and cries out with need.

“Please, please,” Prompto begs, desperate for more penetration, for Gladio to get him ready and then roughly take him, over and over until they have to leave the next morning. He doesn’t care if he’ll be walking funny all day, he just needs more-

“Good boy,” Gladio says, his voice low and molten, and smoothly drives the lubed up shaft inside, deep and firm.

Prompto pushes his face back into the mattress again, a deep, aching shout buried there. He’s nearly sobbing with relief as the width and length of the dildo fills him, plowing over his prostate as it slides home.

“Six,” Gladio says, keeping a steady pace with the toy. “You look good like this, Prom. Taking every last inch of this thing. I can’t wait to watch my cock disappear inside you just like _this_.” He pushes it back in with a curve of his stroke that brushes against Prompto’s sweet spot, sending a rush to his balls that feels like he’s coming.

Prompto chokes out a cry, fearing an early completion, but he’s still desperately hard, leaking steadily into the bedding.

“Okay,” Gladio breathes, ragged. “I really want to try out this vibration function sometime, but for now, if I don’t get inside you, I’m gonna end up coming untouched just from watching you take this.”

“Yes, oh gods,” Prompto pleads, trying to raise himself up on his knees more, to offer more of himself to Gladio, to make it as easy as possible to get all of the man inside him.

“I don’t have any condoms,” Gladio says, breathing heavily, as he gets up on his knees behind Prompto. “You okay with taking me raw? I haven’t been with anyone in months.”

“How is that possible?” Prompto gasps, nevertheless backing up against the brunette until his own thighs are resting all along Gladio’s, the burning hot skin of the big guy’s cock nestled against his slick cleft.

“Been holding off,” Gladio says, sliding himself rhythmically against the contact. “I swear, I wouldn’t lie to you about it.”

“I know,” Prompto nods into the blankets. “Just fucking get in me already, Gladio.”

“Brat,” Gladio says, and slides back one last time before he’s pushing his pulsing cock against the relaxed aperture.

Prompto’s toy is pretty thick, but the difference feels _vast_ once Gladio is making his way inside, stretching him, splitting him open so sweetly. He’s mildly embarrassed at the low, rough moan that is pushed out of him. He can hardly care about it once Gladio’s breathy chuckle settles over him as the larger man says, “Fucking agreed, Blondie. I can barely breathe, you’re so tight around me.”

“Gladio,” Prompto whines, “Move, please, ah~!”

“Just a sec,” He adjusts his kneeling, jostling Prompto ever so slightly, urging a high cry out of the smaller man. “I’m barely keeping it together back here. Fuck.”

“Titan’s fucking _balls_ , Gladio, I need-” Prompto begs, his thighs and arms quaking as he fights to keep himself up. He’s so full, he feels like he could choke, and he’s right there on the edge, but without stimulation on his cock he just can’t get there. The temptation to pull himself over the precipice is overwhelming, but he wants it to be Gladio who takes him there.

Gladio pulls him roughly by the hips and somehow gets _deeper_ , and Prompto has to muffle his scream again.

“It’s a good thing we’ve got all night,” Gladio huffs, clearly just as ready to spill over as Prompto is. “‘Cause I’m gonna embarrass myself any second now.”

“Me too, me too,” Prompto babbles. “Just come, Gladio, I don’t care, just fill me up - touch my dick already, please?”

Gladio shifts, one hand bracing himself on the bed near Prompto’s head and the other giving the blond exactly what he asked for. With heavy, purposeful thrusts, Gladio buries himself deeply, rutting over and over again until they both crest a moment later. Prompto arches back and cries out Gladio’s name as the larger man shouts his completion into Prompto’s shoulder blade, his teeth scraping the skin there. The hot pulse of his orgasm floods Prompto’s passage and drools out around Gladio’s softening cock as they both slump onto the bed.

“I think I just turned inside out,” Gladio breathes against Prompto’s back. “You okay? I went a little harder than I’d planned to.”

“My brain has turned to mush,” Prompto answers, his voice barely functional after all the screaming. “Ask me again later.”

“Hey, sorry I was too quick just then,” Gladio says as he eases himself out. “I really haven’t had sex in months, that’s my only excuse.”

“Big Guy,” Prompto begins, rolling over onto his back and grimacing as he feels Gladio’s spend leaking out of him. “If every time is as good as this, I don’t care how fast you come. Astrals.”

“Uh,” Gladio chuckles, getting off the bed and sneaking into the bathroom for a warm, wet cloth to mop up the mess. “When I’m regularly having sex, I kinda… can’t come easy. So. Get ready for that.”

“I’m going to die on your dick, aren’t I?” Prompto laughs tiredly. “Ah, well. It was a good life.”

Gladio cleans him gently and they rearrange to lay comfortably on the bed together after he strips off the soiled blanket.

“It’s only like eight,” Prompto sighs into Gladio’s chest. “But I wanna sleep for like, twenty years.”

“I’m setting an alarm for an hour,” Gladio laughs against his pillow. “Who knows when we’ll have another night alone. Gotta make the most of it.”

“Mmhmmm,” Prompto agrees, dozing.

Gladio’s phone goes off a moment later, startling them both from the edge of sleep.

“An hour, you said,” Prompto whines.

“It’s Iggy,” Gladio sighs, and answers it. “Hey man, what’s up?”

There’s a pause, and Prompto can’t hear the other side of the conversation, but tries to settle back into sleep.

“Uh, sorry, we were reading this book of Prom’s aloud and-” Gladio says, and Prompto’s eyes blink open, his head whipping up to look at Gladio’s slightly flushed face. “It was an adventure story, you know. Battles and dramatic deaths. We got a little out of hand with our acting. Yeah, won’t happen again. We’ll keep it under control. Sorry again, man.”

Gladio kills the call and glances down at Prompto before breaking into a laugh. “I might need to gag you next time, Blondie. Front desk called Ignis. Seems our room’s phone is out of commission and since their room was attached to ours in the registry…”

“Shit,” Prompto laughs, pressing his hands to his face. “You think he bought your cover?”

“You think Ignis is that gullible?”

“Gods damn it, Gladio,” Prompto sighs. “You said _I_ was bad at acting. Seems like _you_ could use some practice.”

“And you need to practice being quiet,” Gladio grins down at him, rolling onto his back and dragging the smaller man on top of him. “Are you ready? Take two. Your motivation is Ignis’s withering glare, and how much you don’t want it directed at you.”

“You want me to try to get it up with Ignis in mind?” Prompto raises an eyebrow as he looks down at Gladio with a disbelieving gaze.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna work, is it?” Gladio says, smoothing some errant hair out of Prompto’s face. “Where’s that book? Let’s go back to that third time Gravis and Parvus get together, in their Business Ethics classroom.”

“Oh, hell yes,” Prompto flings himself off of Gladio to hunt down the book after it was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. “That’s like, top five times _ever_. You’ve got good taste, Big Guy.”

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

**Author's Note:**

> And they shared porn happily ever after. <3


End file.
